21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits
Spirits (Dialect: Da) are spirits or supernatural forces from the Spirit World. They are usually in a form of dark and evil spirits or else good or tricky creatures. They are divided into several groups but the two most important ones are the Da Neng (Dab Neeg) and the Da Ku (Dab Qus or Forest Spirits). Other groups of Da are associated with blacksmithing, hunting, and herbalism. The most well known is a Tiger spirit which rules the forest. Spirits are supernatural forces, whereas Ghost are human life forces. Ghost The typical common household ghost. They are spirits from humans. They lived rather sad lives, and when they died, they were unsatisfied with their lives, and roam between both the Human World & Spirits, until they finish their unfinished business, and can return to the Afterlife to be reincarnated. Many are rather harmless spirits minding their own business and sulking in their own pain, but some can be quite a bit noisy (Poltergeist) and sometimes even vengeful, like The Grudge. Some can look normal regular people eating on the streets of food people left for the dead to eat, or they can look quite scary and gruesome as any scary ghost movies. Spirits What makes Spirits different from Ghost, is that Ghost are the Human Souls, and Spirits are the souls of Nature or Heavens. Now these guys are really bad. They are usually humanoid looking ghost, but they make people sick and deathly ill. They are the stuff of legends and in ghost stories. Of course, the most infamous legendary ghost is the “'Woman in White'”. In a lot of Eastern Asian ghost stories, they always have a female in white who is a ghost and known to be a cannibal, or else died in miscarriage or whatnot. They’re the spirits that can possess humans, they are the spirits that haunts places, simply for wickedness. Spirit Demons Now these are the monstrosity. They are like escaped convicts of the Spirit Worlds, and on the loose to wreak havoc. Their bodies and souls are twisted, and they’re the stuff of nightmares and legends. They can take on the form of Fox Spirits, they can be Tiger Demons, the Wolf/Boar God Demons on Princess Mononoke, or Snake Spirits. They can never be exorcised, but you can banish them elsewhere. They are like the animals of the Spirit World. Phim Nyuj Vais (Lao: Pinu Vai): A shape shifter which takes the form of a languor or long tailed monkey that lives in the jungle. It is said to have a unique screeching cry that can be heard throughout the mountains and jungles. They make their entrances with a loud cry along with a big gust of wind blowing. However if you go hunting, you should not grill the intestines of your game because it attracts the Phim Nyuj Vais. Rumors also say that if you shit out blood, then that means you're gonna die because the Phim Nyuj Vais is slowly fucking your intestines up. Phim Kong Koi (Lao: Pi Kong Koi): There are many rumors that this creature is a bird, bat or even a cat. It got it's name from its eerie cry "Kong Koi, Kong Koi" that can sometimes be heard thru'out the jungles and even villages. Tswv Xyas (Tsue Xya): A man that has the power to transform into a tiger. It also has the power to wake up the dead of it's choosing to fight as his minions. But he only choose to prey on the good, talented, handsome and beautiful. Many old people says that before he got weaker and dissappered, he created a new Hmong clan called the "Hmoob Lauj/Lor" as some call "Lauj Tsov", which when they die, they will become Tswv Xyas minions also. Poj Ntxoog (Peo T'soong): A demon which is sometimes known to follow Tswv Xyas is probably the most known demon in the Hmong Culture. Many says it comes in a form of a little girl and or old lady with long tangled hair and a deformed face which says to have vertical eyes, bent hands and fingers, and backward feet. Mos Hlub (Ma Luu): A bigfoot like creature that likes to eat human flesh. It has no knees or any joints. This creature if also attracted to camp fires and whenever this creature catches someone, they will look up to the sky to see if there's a full moon, and if there is they will start feasting on their catch. Many says Mos Hlub are zombie corpse. 'Dab Tsog ''' (Da Chae)'Some say this is just an illusion of the mind while sleeping though some actually see a figure on top of them. When you're sleeping it's said to come and sit on top of you and no matter how much you try to move or scream, nothing will happen. This is also known as "Sleep paralysis". ''' '''Zaj (Zha): ''A dragon that's claim to live in the rivers of Laos, mainly residing in the Mekong Rivers. Encounters with this dragon can lead to sickness and death. Pregnant womens however can't go by any rivers as the Naga Zaj might take away the baby which will result in a miscarriage. The Thai and Lao people are familiar with this creature as they claim to see fireballs come out of the Mekong River. Category:Spirit World